


Denial

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humour, It's all in the clues, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampire Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Waking up after Grindelwald had been captured Percival was still himself. Even if he does have a few new quirks he can't quite explain.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have a feeling this has been done before.  
> 2) I make no apologies for the Twilight reference. I like to think I'm funny except I'm really not.

The capture of Grindelwald had led to a series of events which culminated in the gasping intake of breath and Percival’s eyes opening in a dark and confined space. Dirt clung to his back as he tried to make sense of where he was. The air stank of old stale earth and he tried not to breathe it in. He’d always been a fit and healthy man but the time it took for him to heave open the lid of what turned out to be a coffin was longer than his record. He didn’t think much of it, he had more things to worry about than how long he could hold his breath for.

From his confines he stumbled out on coltish legs and took in his surroundings. Much to his surprise he was in his own bedroom, the curtains pulled tightly shut with no hint of sunlight peeking through. He thought about opening the curtains but hissed at the thought, his eyes hadn’t seen light in so long it would have hurt. Instead he set about getting to look decent again. Percival was pale, an almost chalky white which he put down to being confined in a coffin of all things for an extended period of time. Rather than linger on his pallor he got out clothes to wrap up in. His usual crisp white shirt, tailored suit, hair slicked back. The scarf was wrapped snugly around his neck so he could bury his lower face in it. It was winter in New York, even if the sun was out it was chilly. With the same logic he put on a pair of gloves. A pair of sunglasses protected his light sensitive eyes and a wide brimmed auror hat just to make sure his delicate skin wasn’t exposed to too much sunlight. Dressed and ready to face the world Percival left to reclaim his life at MACUSA.

It was surprisingly easy to return to work all things considered. All he had to do was undergo a veritaserum interrogation. He didn’t lie, there was nothing for him to cover up but somehow he didn’t have the compelling pull of truth telling that previous such occasions had caused in him. There was no warm tug in his sternum that willed the truth to bubble from his lips. No cloying ache if he even thought about lying. In the end he asked for another batch of the serum to be used in case the one they were using was off but it had no effect. Maybe his memory wasn’t as good as he thought it was. Trauma was a funny thing.

Work was easy to get back into. His eyes and skin were still tender so he apparated whenever he could and otherwise wrapped up as much as possible. Things were different though. He had a sudden appreciation of manners - predominantly about inviting people in. When he’d marched to MACUSA the first time he stalled on the doorstep and looked at the young man who held the door open for him.

“It’s polite to use words as well as actions,” he’d grumbled.

“My apologies, please go on in sir,” the confused man had replied and Percival merely tipped his hat as he walked into the building.

Words such as “come on in” and “don’t stand to ceremony, get your arse in here” became common around MACUSA. He found a certain charm to it and was filled with a bit of warmth every time he was asked to go somewhere new.

That’s how he discovered that some of his tastes had changed. And he wasn’t just thinking about how coffee no longer filled him with a settled warmth. Aside from that his bedroom proclivities had turned a little more extreme. He’d never shied away from the less than vanilla side of sex but after Grindelwald’s actions he craved something even more depraved. The best sex he’d had was where he could freely bite and lick at his partner’s neck, shoulders and chest. There were no words for the ecstasy he felt the first time he latched onto a willing neck and broke the skin. The flood of blood along his tongue spurred him to a high that he’s been chasing since. So he began to seek out partners who enjoyed similar things to him and it was wonderful.

The first night Percival had returned to his bed he tossed and turned under the sheets. It didn’t feel right, too empty and open. Sleep eluded him no matter what he tried. Calming draughts and sleeping potions were useless, mediation and breathing exercises frustrated him while just lying there and faking it in the hopes of making it for hours on end bored him to tears. Frustrated, exhausted and willing to do anything to sleep Percival eyed up the coffin. He promised himself he’d go to a mind healer if things didn’t get better but for the first few weeks he really wanted to be self-sufficient to prove he could manage. So with quiet oaths of weaning himself off it and cursing Grindelwald for conditioning him to sleep in enclosed and dark places Percival slid into the coffin and closed the lid. He was fast asleep before he even had a chance to contemplate the homely smell of the earth the welcomed him warmly.

Perhaps it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Percival was the first person in the history of magic to have two animagus forms. He’d found out the hard way too. It was late one afternoon and he was engrossed in counting the number of mistakes in a report when his door opened with a bang. When he’d first gained his animagus form it had not been too unusual to revert to it when surprised. Far fewer people felt the need to start something with a stomping and snorting two tonne black bull than with a human. However that had been years ago and he’d gained perfect control over his form since. So when the door of his office shot open with a loud bang Percival jumped, he felt the familiar pull of a body shift and the world reformed in his new eyes. He expected things to look a little smaller and blurrier as when he peered out at the world through bovine eyes. Instead everything looked huge, he tried to stomp his hoof and bellow in frustration but all that came out was a very high pitched screech and wing flapping. Panic set in and out autopilot Percival flew up towards the ceiling. It took the better part of an hour to coax him down from the top of the bookcase he was hissing from and a further 20 minutes before he changed back from bat to human form. When he marched down to the animagus registry to sort the paperwork out he tried to shift again but much to his surprise and the sigh of the bored clerk he shifted into his bull form. It was only the witness testimony of Seraphina herself that helped register him as the first person with two animagus forms.

Complications only arose when he met Newt. The man seemed to be everything he could want. Smart, funny, a little eccentric, maddeningly cute - especially all tousled up and bloodied on the bed – and with a sex drive like none before him. Percival was determined to one day count all his freckles. If only the man would stop wriggling, hiding those freckles in laughter lines and making him lose count. He invited Percival into his case with a warm smile and was always careful to say “please go in” when he opened doors. Not once did he give Percival a funny look for wearing gloves and scarves even in the warmer spring months. Instead gifted him a wide brimmed and nicely lined straw hat which Percival adored. He even stopped eating garlic.

That was something else Percival cursed Grindelwald for. He used to love cooking, especially with garlic. But perhaps the man did something to him, a memory Percival had repressed that involved garlic because now even the smell of the stuff had him hissing in displeasure. The fact Newt willingly gave it up for him warmed his constantly chilly core.

Things came to a head one afternoon. Percival had been edgy all day, cranky in a way he’d not remembered being. Not even the sugar hit of a doughnut helped like it used to. His aurors were wary of him and someone even sent to Newt for help. His so called saviour knocked on the door and let himself in when summoned. Percival glowered at him from his desk and continued counting the crumbs and sugar he flicked off the surface.

“1139, 1140, 1141,” he mumbled under his breath and Newt’s face fell.

“You need to feed,” he said. Peculiar choice of words and Percival snarled at him.

“I’m not one of your creatures that has a feeding time. I ate already.”

“Who?” Newt asked with mild horror.

“What on earth are you one about? A doughnut isn’t a person.”

The door closed quietly behind Newt and the frown that accompanied the motion didn’t help ease Percival’s ire.

“Percival,” he asked tentatively, “do you know what you are?”

“What kind of idiotic question is that? I’m me. Head of Magical Security, Director of Magical Law Enforcement and one pissed off human being.”

“About that,” Newt trailed off softly.

“What?” Percival bit out furiously.

“I know what you are,” Newt replied.

“Say it,” Percival replied.

“You’re a vampire.”

The laugh Percival barked out was humourless and cold. He looked at Newt and began laughing again.

“Alright, good joke, you got me laughing. Now run along and tell the idiots out there to stop being such scaredy-cats to run to my boyfriend for help.”

An awkward silence descended on the office and Newt fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt. As time stretched on Percival looked Newt up and down and realisation dawned on him.

“You’re not kidding.” Newt shook his head sadly.

“I thought your feeding habits were a bit strange, to only do it during intercourse and have such small amounts. It’s why I’ve been so promiscuous with you. Otherwise I was sure you would have starved.”

Percival’s mouth hung open. He refused to believe it. Even as everything began to slot into place, his weird quirks, newfound habits and oddities he still didn’t want to accept it. One question burned at the forefront of his mind over everything else.

“Did you date me because you like me? Or because you wanted to study me?” he blurted out and Newt blinked at him owlishly.

“If you think I’d date anything to study it then my case surely houses my harem. I’m sure Rosie will be over the moon to learn I’d been courting her without either of our knowledge.”

“Alright, alright,” Percival sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No need to get snippy.”

Newt advanced on Percival with single minded intent. He rounded the table and stared down at the shrinking figure in the chair.

“I dated you because I thought you were kind, funny and intelligent. The fact you were a vampire never bothered me. In actuality I made every possible adjustment to make your life easier. Which it appears has been wasted on you because you didn’t even realise you were a vampire. You foolish stubborn idiot of a man,” Newt chided him even as his mouth worked its way up into a smile. He paused to draw a breath and in that moment Percival’s stomach rumbled. Newt rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of Percival as he undid his tie and top few buttons of his shirt.

“It’s been a few days. Come and feed you silly vampire.” His throat was offered freely but Percival balked. He’d never done it before and somehow the idea of biting Newt without sex being involved made him recoil. Opposite him Newt noticed and rolled his eyes. With practiced ease he charmed the door locked even as he stripped.

“You’ll have to be quick, you have a meeting in half an hour.”

Mind catching up with what was going on, Percival flushed but he began to take his clothes off too. It doesn’t need to be said that he was late to his meeting, tousled but sated in more than one way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts away on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
